


Desperation

by Anonymous



Series: anon works [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter's age is unspecified, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, but he's legal so there is that, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter's desperate. Tony knows how to satisfy Peter's needs.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up last night and thought, "I need to write porn."
> 
> So here it is. Self-indulgent porn. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart all gooey and squishy and are welcome!

Tony has been home for approximately two and a half seconds before he's being slammed back against the door he just shut.

He barely has time to chuckle before Peter's mouth is upon his, eager hands grasping at his clothing, body pressed flush against his own. "Fuck me," Peter moans between desperate kisses, practically rubbing up against Tony's body. "Fuck me, please, please, Tony, fuck me, please, I need it, fuck me, please, fuck me!"

This time, Tony does laugh as he breaks away, scooping Peter up in his arms. "A little on the desperate side, are we?" he murmurs, glancing at the clock. No wonder - it's nearing eleven, and Peter would have been held at the brink of orgasm for a good fourteen hours now.

Peter lets out a desperate whine as Tony deposits him on the marble countertop, reaching for his belt buckle and his hands trembling too much to get it undone. Tony undoes it for him, taking the opportunity to stroke the outline of his erection through the fabric, and earning another whimper, another buck of his hips. "Tony, please, I need this," he begs again, tugging fitfully at his clothing.

Peter sighs in relief as Tony finally drags his pants off, but the sigh very quickly devolves into whimpering and groaning and pleading as Tony continues teasing him: tracing light patterns against his cock through the restrictive underwear, lingering on the damp patch that would have been there almost all day, dropping a kiss on his thigh, tantalizingly close to where he knows Peter most wants to be touched. "You'll have to remind me," he murmurs as he presses another kiss to Peter's hip. "What did you want me to do?"

His response is practically a growl. "Fuck me, _please!_"

Tony laughs again, and finally pulls off the restrictive underwear, hiding a smirk at the pretty sight before him. Peter flushed and writhing against the marble, hair and clothes in disarray, cock hard and flushed, the vibrator's buzzing now audible and the light glinting appealingly off the red and gold cock ring (feeding Tony’s ego, obviously). "You'll have to wait a moment, Sweet," he says lightly. "We will need lube."

"Pants pocket," Peter groans, dropping his head lightly back against the countertop. "I've been waiting _all day_ for you to fuck me. Please!"

He certainly is well-prepared, Tony muses as he removes the lubricant and condom from the pocket of Peter's discarded pants, unzipping his own pants and letting his cock spring out (largely due to anticipation; anticipation, say, and not a vibrator buzzing against his prostate for the better part of the day). Peter bites down on his lip savagely as he pushes himself up to watch Tony roll the condom on and coat himself with the lube,shifting in eager desperation.

"Ready?" Tony murmurs as he approaches.

"Yes, yes, fuck me hard, please, fuck me, fuck me, Tony, I need it, fuck me, please!"

Tony leans down to kiss him hard, biting at his lip as he grabs Peter's ankles and props them over his shoulders. With one quick movement, he pulls the vibrator out, earning another cry and the sight of Peter's back arching before he replaces the vibrator with his cock.

Peter sighs in sheer relief, bucking his hips even as he grabs at Tony's shirt and drags him closer for another messy kiss. "Please," he whimpers against his mouth, the quiet plea dissolving into moans and cries as Tony begins to thrust, not in the mood to take his time with it, desiring the relief that they both desperately need.

He draws back out of the kiss, presses Peter's legs back against the table, groaning instinctively at the heat that surrounds him, and slams his hips forward again and again. Peter is already close, he has been close all day, and he whimpers as Tony runs his fingers down his cock, his climax still held back by the ring - and Tony is rapidly getting there himself.

It's an unintentional side effect, teasing himself. Just the knowledge that Peter has been in this state for the entire day, having to go about his day-to-day life while fighting arousal, has left Tony half-hard for hours.

He's certainly not begging in words now, unable to articulate language instead of cries and whimpers and moans, but the way he tugs at Tony, the way he arches his back, speaks volumes about his current state.

"Please," he manages, head thrown back, body shuddering around Tony's cock as it slams relentlessly against his prostate, "Tony, let me come, please let me come,"

"Almost," Tony whispers as he grasps Peter's thighs, spreading his legs wide, clinging on to them for leverage as he thrusts deeply into him. He'll leave bruises, but he imagines that Peter won't mind much, that he'll trace them lightly through his pants and smile at the memory of being so completely fucked. "Almost, I'm close, I'm going to come, _oh, Peter,_"

And he releases the cock ring and Peter screams, body writing under Tony's, head slammed back against the marble as he convulses through the orgasm that has been denied to him for half a day, and the spasmodic movement of his inner muscles milks Tony of his own blinding climax.

They lie there for a long moment, Peter panting with his legs loose around Tony's hips, Tony propped up on his elbows hovering over Peter's body, both flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat and very much out of breath, both simply reveling the afterglow of such an intense experience.

"So, how was your day?" Tony says casually as soon as he's able to form words again, pulling out of his lover's body, and Peter laughs at the sheer normalcy of the conversation.

"Oh, fine. Long, but ultimately satisfying." Peter grins, still not entirely steady on his feet as he slides off the countertop, leaning heavily against Tony. "Shall we get some dinner together?"

"Of course," Tony murmurs, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders as they prepare for a comfortable evening at home.


End file.
